Benjamin Prendergast
Ben Skywalker was a Human male Jedi Knight from Coruscant, active mostly during the Second Galactic Civil War and the period afterward. Biography Early life Personality and traits Ben Skywalker was known as a highly courageous, honourable, dutiful and fair person. In his youth, Luke was often impatient, impulsive, cocky, and reckless, having little regard for his own personal safety, playing practical jokes and looking ahead to the future with little regard for his present surroundings, all much to his father's chagrin. Ben also felt somewhat entitled to become a Jedi in his younger days because his father was also one and this self-serving and juvenile behavior was something that his father frequently scolded him over. Although Ben believed that his father always demanded too much of him, he admired and greatly respected him and often felt the need to prove himself to his father. Despite this, Luke himself felt that he had never asked more than his son could handle and the two shared a very close bond. However, as he matured and his connection to the Force progressed, Ben became more patient and seasoned, and was often seen as having wisdom beyond his years. However, he still retained the same sense of humor and idealistic worldview of his youth, believing that most anyone was redeemable. This belief would stay with him for his entire life, as he would go so far as to spare the Dark Lady Shira Brie because he believed she could be redeemed, despite the fact there was much evidence to the contrary and a pressing need to have her eliminated. Some called Skywalker naive for this, although it was actually his kindness and ability to see the good in others that forced him to view others this way. Luke's sense of fairness often sought him to do the right thing, even when he was presented with difficult moral dilemmas. Despite his good nature, Ben possessed a hot temper and could become violent, particularly if his loved ones were threatened. He considered his decisions very deeply and was unwilling to allow other people to sacrifice themselves for him or be the reason that others suffered. Luke was known for being empathetic to his friends and family and would go to great lengths to help them, whenever he could. His loyalty, trust, and devotion to his comrades was virtually unshakable, as evidenced when Emperor Palpatine tried to sever his connection to his friends during their confrontation on board the Death Star, but ultimately failed. Luke was also a talented and charismatic leader, capable of inspiring hope and great loyalty from people of all walks of life. At times, he could be almost passive or serene, a result of his mastery of the Force that allowed him to remain calm and in control even in the heat of battle. Prior to his marriage with Mara Jade, Ben had had a tumultuous, often tragic love life. Nearly every lover or would-be lover of his would either die or reject him, citing irreconcilable differences. Skywalker had a quick wit, sharp tongue, and an irreverent sense of humor, and during Ben's travels with his father, the two had many humorous and lighthearted exchanges. Skywalker, having grown up on Coruscant, spoke with a distinct Coruscanti accent. Powers and Abilities Luke's skills with both the Force and lightsaber were exceptional. Luke Skywalker had the Force potential to become one of the most powerful Jedi to ever exist. Lightsaber Training Though he received non conventional training, Luke Skywalker became an exceptionally skilled Jedi in combat, making him one of the most powerful Jedi to ever live. Luke had knowledge of, practiced and specialized in Djem So, and Ataru, his father's lightsaber combat styles, though his use of Form V was probably as much instinctive as trained. He was known to possess some skill in Soresu, using it to deflect blaster bolts and was known to use an Ataru opening stance. He was also known to utilize two lightsabers in the Jar'kai style. However, Luke's particular form of lightsaber combat may have in the end been something entirely new, with traces of Form III, Form IV and Form V mixed together with his own techniques. Force powers Lightsaber and Weapons Notes See Also *Gallery of Ben Skywalker Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Skywalker family Category:Impersonators Category:New Republic individuals Category:Pilots